My Blood Red Savior
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Amy has been haunted by the same nightmare for almost a year since she had moved into her grandfather's house. Not to mention that a monster has been terrorizing her village by killing and drinking their blood. What would happen if she found out that there are two people after her? One for her heart, and one for her blood.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm bored and I thought of this while I was bored. It's a small story, but I wanted to see how you all think of it. It has sex, possible rape, possible rape against a hedgehog and a human, blood, possible gore, and what nots. Just giving you all a heads up. ****So please read if you like and no bad comments...unless there to help me understand how to write better. Thank you X3**

"HAAAGH!"

Bright green eyes shot open as her body flew up from her bed while letting out a cry of fear. Her mouth was open wide as not a scream anymore, but heavy breaths and whimpers were heard from the shaking pink flower. It was the third night that week and second week that month. All the time she had been getting nothing, but nightmares. Nightmares of her running away from whatever was chasing her. She was too scared to look back, but each night she imagines her falling, she could only see a black silhouette of what looked to be a hedgehog with glowing red eyes and long white fangs that looked much larger to even realize they were his canines. Then the dream ends with her crying at his feet.

She didn't know why, but for a while, she had been getting horrible nightmares and wanted it at least to stop so she could have a peaceful sleep for once. The young flower turned her attention to see nothing, but her own room looking like it did before. She was happy to know that her nightmares wouldn't come true. There was one dream where she was sleeping in her bed peacefully for once until the same creature appeared at her window. She was still asleep as he crept in and up to her bed. She sadly woke up once his hand would touch her shoulder gently.

She had no idea who, or what this person was, but she needed to find out somehow. Too much of this and it is the last straw. The pink flower carefully got up from her bed and moved away to the bathroom. She opened the door and walked in after turning on the light from outside. Walking over to the mirror, she noticed how dark her eyes were getting along with heavy bags underneath. She did not look good at all. This horrible nightmare was taking a nasty toll on her features including her job. Because of lack of sleep, she hadn't been doing well on her chores and it looked like her livestock wasn't well either since she hadn't been feeding them right.

Turning on the faucet to let cool water come out, she dipped two hands in making a bowl with her fingers. Then splashed some of the water onto her face washing away her messy fur to get cleaned. She wiped her face with a clean towel beside her, then looked back up at the mirror to still see bags under her eyes. She really needed to get this sorted out. After turning off the faucet and putting the towel up, she started her morning routine in getting ready for work, then making her food for breakfast, then out the door in one hour flat. Each morning she had that nightmare, she continued to think of who that black colored hedgehog was. He looked very frightening, but also not too brash. He looked at her with scary, yet gentle eyes. She didn't know wether to be scared still, or worried about what that "thing" would do to her, but what she wanted to know more is what kind of animal has long fangs.

Walking out of her small two story house, she turned around and noticed that the morning was quiet, no one was around at that time. The village she was living in was quiet and peaceful. It was still a reasonably big town with plenty of homes for those who wish to live there. The population was around at least 100 people. Maybe even more. The young flower sniffed the crisp morning air as she begins her daily chores around the house. It's been a year since she had came to the village and she enjoyed it everyday. Her nightmares surprisingly had started once she had arrived, but she still enjoyed how calm and peaceful her new home was. She actually inherited the land she now lives in from her grandfather. Before he died last year, he wanted to give his only living relative a place to call her own. So this place she lives in is now under her name.

She didn't mind the hard labor by tending the chickens, and watering the garden for food to eat. This kept her going and she was thankful that this time she wasn't able to doze off again. Picking up a wooden barrel, the young flower walked over to the side of her house where her chickens were busy gawking and clucking about for their morning breakfast. There next to the house was a metal water hydrant. She placed her bucket down under the faucet, then grabbed the lever and started to move it up and down. She grunted under her breath till she felt the hydrant start to bubble inside the pole and and vibrate under her palms. Soon, cold water began to pour right out from the top and fall into the bucket below filling it up to the top.

She did it till it was full, almost leaking from the top. She quickly stopped it and moved it carefully with two hands, again grunting under her breath from how heavy it was to her. She had done this about every day, yet it still takes a toll on her. Now after the nightmares, she started having problems moving items with what little strength she had in her. Dropping the bucket carefully beside the trough, she looked up and began to whistle a tune in the air. There was a large field of grass along with a picketed fence surrounding the area beside the house which her grandfather had kept his two prize possessions. Two beautiful black and white stallions were nestled nicely under a large tree sleeping away peacefully till one, or two of their ears flapped to the sound of her whistle. Looking up from the the ground, they quickly got up onto their feet carefully, then started making their way over to her seeing that it was time for breakfast.

She smiled at them as they made it further up till she was able to reach out with her hand and press it against once of their muzzles gently petting it. They wanted her attention, but needed food first, of course. The young flower carefully picked up her bucket, then poured the water all the way into the trough for them to drink. Then made her way over to the small shed that was close to her house with a large pile of hay that cluttered on the side of the little storage base. Putting down the bucket, Amy opened the door and took out a muck fork and carefully stabbed the bottom of the pile, then pulled out a good size pile for the horses. Then turned around while groaning from how heavy the weight she was lifting up, then threw the pile in another trough for them to eat. Letting out a sigh of relief, Amy wiped her brow feeling a little sweat coming out of her forehead from so much lifting. She didn't mind the work since it's keeping her occupied and helping her tough'n up a bit.

Amy left the area after closing the shed so she could return back to her house to rest until she was able to make it out to the village for some food. She wanted to buy some bread and milk and it was a nice day to go out for a small walk. Before she was ready to step into the house, she heard a small familiar whistle from behind her. Turning around, she smiled warmly to a friendly face, "Good morning, father Brown." she called out to him.

The gentleman, father Brown, was an old caring pastor who is also a traveler. He travels to many villages to tell people of the wonders of God and the holy bible he always carried around with him. The old human man was tall, slim, and had white hair that he had tied in a small downward pony tail that hanged over his right shoulder. He wore a black robe with a purple sash around his shoulders with the Lord's crest sewn neatly on both sides of it. He kept a good close eye on the young flower after she had moved in. He was a good friend to her grandfather and was told by him to keep watch over her in case she needed anything. He agreed and did his best to give the young girl a peaceful home to stay in.

He smiled back with a small wave of his hand, "A good morning to you as well, miss Amy." he said in a cheery way. "I see you are ready for another day of the norm, right?"

She chuckled at his small joke, "Yes, but I'm actually getting ready to head into town to pick up a few things." she answered as she started her way from the house to the end of the path where a wooden picketed fence blocked both of them from going further in, or out. "Father, are you fully rested after coming back from another town?"

"Yes. I did need my sleep. It was a long road ahead of me, but I was able to give them enough knowledge of my Lord." he smiled at her as he noticed her attire once she got close.

Amy wore a comfortable light green dress with a brown decorative sewn girdle nestled nicely around her waist, a white blouse with puffy sleeves that cupped her elbows so the rest of her arms were bare and wore black boots with white stockings. Her neck was visible to him to see a small golden locket hanging just a little over her chest, "You look absolutely lovely, miss Amy. It's sad that a young flower like you is not with a husband just yet. Your grandfather did wish for you to be happy with another, yes?" Amy lowered her head down along with her ears remembering how much her grandfather had pressured her to find someone before his passing.

She gripped the locket tightly as she spoke, "I loved my grandfather, but I didn't want him to worry for me. I will find someone who I will love someday." she looked up at him with a calm smile.

"I understand. I do hope you will be alright, tho. And to be more cautious." he warned.

"I don't understand?"

"It seemed that the monster has made more attacks than before..." he started turning away from her to the path that lead to the village, "I heard that a young woman has been found dead in the forest. Her neck was sliced open and her blood was poured out of her body. It seemed that this monster has grown a taste to the blood inside of us."

Amy shivered at the thought of how that poor woman had been killed. She had heard of the monster that had been wreaking havoc for at least a few months. No one has seen the monster and lived to tell about it. The village has been on high alert and even had the most trusted and strongest men to look out for any signs of the monster. Over the past few months, they have found a few bodies of the poor people and even several animal carcasses. She never seen any of the sightings yet, but it still haunts her. Much like her terrible nightmares.

"By the way. Are you still having those dreams?" she looked up at him completely forgetting that he was still in front of her.

"Huh? My...oh...yes." she answered blushing slightly.

Father Brown nodded, "I see..well, there's always that traveling gypsy. She's back in town and is earning money for certain charms and such." it was odd that he would suggest the gypsy to her. He wasn't into those sorts of people, and would even ignore them if they even ask for a penny, or even say hello.

She smiled a bit and nodded, "Thank you. I might try and see what she thinks."

He nodded, "Alright. Well, I must be on my way home. If you ever need anything, please come to my house and I will help you, my dear." he politely bowed his head, then turned away and started walking off leaving her alone.

Amy waved at him with a small smile still. Maybe seeing that gypsy will help. Only one way to find out.

* * *

"So...am I going to be alright? Will I be able to live?"

"It seems that...your sickly future will be a hard one to live, but I also see that you are happy with another and a thriving family with him for a long time."

The traveling gypsy was a well known young woman who doesn't do any curses, but tries her best to give people good fortunes and would also try to help if they need any charms, or spells. Many who know her will come around the moment she passes through town in her tiny wagon-like house. She hated it when she hears people jeering at her just because of who she is and how her kind are spoken poorly. She never said anything to them unless they ask for a fortune, or charm. She wasn't mean, or spiteful, but still disliked how she is treated just because of how she is.

After Amy had come to the village for her food to buy, she noticed the small wagon that was parked one the outside of the village fence. The gypsy knew how her kind is around those who despise her, or do not believe her so she is always parked on the outside so she wouldn't draw any unnecessary attention. Amy decided that sine she never met the traveling gypsy, she might as well see what she thinks of nightmares. Maybe she would give her a small charm to help with it. Amy walked up to the wagon with a small basket around one arm so she could hold the food she will buy later. The house looked beautiful from the outside. Tho, the color is interesting to say the least. It was painted a nice shade of purple and the window's on both sides of the house had black paint around the edges and the wheels were painted black. Hanging around the outside were vines of flowers. Some were either red roses, or lavenders hanging from the edge of the roof. Two small candelabras were nailed to each side of the door that also had a transparent cloak hanging from the top like a door.

Outside to the side and tied up on the fence was a black horse that is used to pull the wagon. It had a light purple ribbon wrapped around it's neck and a small paper rose glued on the bottom to it like a bell. It was busy munching on some grass and drank a bit of water that was left out for it. Amy smiled at the magnificent beast, it looked like her horse back home. Only more gruffer since it had been pulling the wagon around for a long time. Luckily, the gypsy was kind to it so she wouldn't make it work till it drops.

Amy was about to go up the small steps to head inside till a brown colored chipmunk with red hair and bright blue eyes came out with a big smile and a small brown pouch in hand. She turned around and bid the gypsy goodbye before stepping down and walking past the young flower while clutching the bag tightly against her bodice. It's normal to see people coming out of the wagon with a smile on their faces, but sadly, some would have a sad look once they find out their future might not be a good one for them. Shaking off her nerves, Amy made her way up the steps and walked on in after brushing back to cloaked "door". Inside was almost the same as how it looks on the outside. It was a tight fit kind of room, but able to at least hold two people inside. The walls were painted black with a few hanging transparent purple colored sheets and even a few hanging flower pots. One the way back was a small bed with a neatly made quilted blanket and pillow. A small round table was on one side of the little room with a white satin table cloth, a small candle on a decorative holder, and a large crystal ball in the middle of it with a decorative cloth underneath. The rug was also quilted with some colored tassels hanging off on both sides of it for decoration. Vines were strung around the edge of the roof and a small wooden chandelier hanged from the rounded roof.

It looked very comfortable and quite homey for someone like the gypsy. Speaking of whom, Amy looked over to the table again and noticed a young woman sitting on the other side of the table with her hands folded and her chin resting on her fingers. She was a brown wolf with beautiful angel wings that were folded in enough for extra room. Her hair was like gold that was wrapped in a downward pony tail, but most of her hair above the ribbon was full while the bottom had a little of it her hair. Kinda like an upside down tassel. She wore a white blouse that is cut around her shoulders, but had lace where it was cut. She wore a brown skirt with a red sash around her waist like a girdle. A red sash was also wrapped around her head like a hood and draped down to the bottom. She wore little jewelry. Only a gold bangle and a chain neckless with a small locket dangling over her chest like Amy's.

She was nothing compared to the stories she had heard from. She looked like any normal woman in the village. Her smile was sweet and her voice was gentle, "I see you have come for a fortune, yes?" she asked.

Amy blushed in embarrassment. She turned her head and hugged herself feeling a little nervous to be around someone like her. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't trying to be rude, she's sometimes shy when it comes to new people, "Well...yes..." she mumbled.

The young wolf chuckled, "Don't be frightened. I'm here to help you, so I won't hurt you. Come, sit." she gestures her hand to the open spot across from her.

Amy slowly looked up at her first, then down the the stool. It took a lot of courage not to run out of the wagon. She was actually afraid of what this kind gypsy would say about her dreams. Will they bring a bad omen to her? Are they telling her something urgent? She continued to think of any questions that she would want to ask her as she pushed herself to sit down. The wolf continued to smile at her sweetly, "Alright..first, my name is Alicia. If you wish for me to help you, then please tell me of your troubles. I would either use my crystal ball to look, or my tarot cards."

"...Uh...well...you see...I'm getting these...sort of nightmares." Amy started, "I never got them until I moved here last year." Alicia nodded.

"I see. Tell me...are they forcing you to wake up every morning with fear in your eyes?"

Amy nodded quickly, "Yes. I...I go to sleep and I see myself running away from something. I don't know what, but I don't look back until I drop from tripping over a tree root. I look up and all I saw was a silhouette of a hedgehog looming over me with burning red eyes and sharp fangs...I wake up before anything happens."

Alicia listened closely. She did her best to think of what the dream had meant and why it was troubling the poor girl. She moved her crystal ball closer to her and started to wave her hands around it slowly, "Let me see." she whispered.

Amy watched her nervously while clutching her pendant tightly with one hand and her skirt with her other. She didn't know what the angel wolf was doing, but hoped she might find something to help her. Suddenly, her crystal blue eyes opened up a bit looking like she was shocked, "I see..." she began to talk while looking more closely into the ball. "I do see something. Someone is watching you. Watching you right now. But he is not here to harm you. He is here to save you from a terrible act in the future."

The trembling flower moved in a bit closer, her stomach was now against the edge of the table, "Is he the one that is scaring me? What does he really look like?"

"Hmm...I can only see a figure of black and red. Crimson eyes that hold pain and suffering. He stands tall with jagged quills and fist clenched for battle. Only a rose will be able to help this poor demon. He's not here to hurt you. But someone is."

"R-Really...? Who?"

"...My crystal ball isn't able to give me a good look of who is wanting you as his next kill..but all I can see are his eyes. His brown eyes that are shrouded with murder and blood. He wants your blood to help keep him young."

Amy's eyes began to water as her fears started to get the better of her, "Oh no..."

Alicia noticed her tears and quickly tries to move her hands more wanting to hopefully help sooth her fears, "Wait..that same figure. That figure you see in your dreams. He's not there to harm you...he is protecting you." Green eyes blink a few times having one tear escape.

"He is...? So he's not standing there to hurt me, but to protect me?" The wolf nodded.

"He also has a horrible secret, but this secret will be something you will find out soon. He will harm you much to his dismay...but only to help you." Alicia moved her head up seeing that the image was now fading and her time was done, "That is all. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you like you wanted."

Amy wiped away the tear and smiled at her, "No..it's okay. I'm glad I came to ask you for help. When do you think he will find me, or..I find him?"

She smiled, "I cannot say. But I will say that he is secretly watching you. He is the reason why you are still alive and a your home hasn't been broken into." This was able to at least help her fears and nerves fade, but only a little.

"Thank you, Alicia. Will you be staying around? It's very dangerous and I don't want you to suffer like the others."

"Actually...I will be leaving tomorrow. I have a husband back home and he's waiting for me to come back." saying that, she turned her head to the side to a small picture hanging up on the wall.

Amy turned to see what she was looking at. It was a picture of her and a strapping young man, a chameleon next to her. She wore a white satin dress with a flower crown on her head and he wore a white long sleeve shirt and black pants. They were holding hands while his arm was wrapped around her waist holding her close to him. They were smiling happily in the picture. Amy turned her head back to Alicia noticing her eyes were beginning to tear up as well, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Alicia turned to her and slowly wiped away the tears, "Thank you. I'm alright. I miss him greatly and I know he's waiting for me. I will be with him shortly."

She didn't understand her, but didn't want to say anything else so she wouldn't make her cry again, "Alright. Thank you again. I hope things will work out alright for both of us." she smiled.

"As do I, miss. Please be safe and make sure your horses inside. There might be a storm coming."

Amy smiled with a small chuckle, "Alright. Thank you again." she got up and moved her hand into her basket and took out the small brown bag full of money she had saved. Before she could take any out, a brown hand reached forward and gentle placed it on top of hers stopping her from paying. She looked up at her confused.

"Please don't. This is for free." Alicia smiled.

Still confused, Amy shrugged her shoulders, then placed the bag back into the basket. She said goodbye to her, then quickly made her way out of the tiny house. Alicia got up from her stool, then walked out after she had left. She watched her pink form go smaller and smaller till she entered the small store in the village. She was still smiling, but her eyes were full of tears waiting to come out. She walked over to the horse, who got up from the grass after resting for a while. She moved her hand up to gently pet it's muzzle as it nudged against her hand, "I'm afraid our time will be cut short, my friend." she whispered as she leaned in and kissed the horse's muzzle, "I will be with my husband, and you will be free."

She turned her head to the forest that was behind her wagon. She couldn't see sine it was so thick and dark, but she could sense the presence of something near her, "You keep her safe. And make sure she will have a very long and satisfied life with you.". With that, she gave her horse one last kiss, then made her way back into her wagon to get things set up for her time to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Long time waiting, but I'm here to give you this chapter after being a lazy ass. XD Well...stuff happened... I had shit dealt with at my school, plus, my estranged sadly related to, father is back and it's really scary now. Hopefully things will be a bit better soon. Also, I'm going on a three day vacation so I might not be on much still. Who knows? I might upload another chapter for you all. So enjoy this little chapter for you all. :)**

_"No! Don't do it!"_

_"Rose...Rose...ROSE!"_

_"SHADOW!"_

The sleeping rose opened her eyes again in a flash. She stayed still while looking up at her ceiling as her eyes adjusted to the morning light. After blinking a few times, she slowly turned her head to the side. The window was open to let in a nice cool breeze which felt comfortable after another restless night. She forgot to close it last night, but didn't really think it needed to since there was a cool breeze to help her sleep a little better. She remembered about a storm from Alicia, but it was only rain that wasn't going into her house. But the sweet fragrance of the after-rain wasn't able to help her settle her nerves. Again, the nightmare returned, but tonight was much different to her surprise. This time, the hedgehog figure was standing in front of her with a bloody arm and a sickening look as it stared directly towards a tall and ferocious monster. She wasn't able to see what the monster looked like, but all she could see were the same red eyes like the figure before her, but very dangerous.

Sitting up in bed, Amy stretched out her arms letting out a small groan. Then flipped over the blanket and climbed out of bed to start her usual morning routine all the while thinking about the nightmare that night, why was it different this time? She remembered what Alicia had told her. _"That figure you see in your dreams. He's not there to harm you...he is protecting you."._ Alicia saw that the figure was keeping her safe. Was that monster the one he was trying to protect her from? In her dream, her protector looked battered and broken from a terrible fight. She wasn't able to see if she was hurt this time, but felt a small pain in her neck before the nightmare had ended. She even remembered that he was calling out to her. Calling her "Rose". She didn't know why he would call her by her last name, but more important is who was "Shadow"? Why was she screaming that name? Was "Shadow" the one who was standing over her, or was it the monster? So many questions were boggling up her mind almost giving her a headache.

Amy quickly shook them off. If she was going to see some people later on, she won't have a worried face. They all knew her to be kind and happy and that is what she'll be. After some cleaning up, clothes changing so now she was in a light green dress with a halter cut top, a white shirt underneath with puff sleeves, and a tan woven corset along with some comfortable brown shoes. Amy made her way out of the house carefully since there was a lot of mud after last night. She brought along a straw basket to pick up some eggs to sell. Luckily, the store down in the village was fresh out, so the chickens should be ready to let her pick out their eggs. But when she got to the chicken pen, she noticed that some of her chickens were not out of their coops. They would usually be walking around doing what they always do every day. A couple were out, but they looked a little scared. Amy noticed their feather's were shaking every few seconds, and their heads were up high and looking around as if they're on high alert.

Amy looked up to the forest behind her house wondering if there were any bears, or wolves had come out to scare her chickens. But no paw prints in the mud leading to the pen, but surprisingly a shoe print. Setting down the basket near the pen, Amy noticed that the prints were now heading to the stable where her horses were. Chickens are one thing, but her horses were her grandfather's special animals and she'd hate to think of what had happened to them. Rushing up to the stables, Amy quickly stopped at the first stable where the black horse was staying in. She noticed that it was standing away from the door looking quite scared, too. Moving over to the side, Amy saw her white horse was the same, but something about this one looked off. The horse was far away from the door, but she could see that there were two red lines coming out the side of it's large neck. It didn't take long to noticed that they were bite marks.

Amy wondered if there were any vampire bats around since they liked to feast on some animals' blood, but the stables were closed...weren't they? Before she could tend to her horse, Amy quickly heard the sound of light snoring, but also a couple painful groans. Amy slowly moved towards the back were there was another stable room for another horse. She quickly picked up a rake that was left from last night to use as a weapon if needed. She continued to move till she was around the wall dividing each stable room. Amy moved around till she caught a glimpse of some feet before turning around and pressing her back against the wall.

"It's okay, Amy...you have nothing to be scared of...your fine..." she motivated herself quietly before taking a long and heavy breath in, and slowly out.

She slowly made her way around once again pushing herself to go fully around to see who had trespassed into her stable. Once she had fully shown herself to the trespasser, she held up her rake ready to throw down if he was going to strike first. But the person in front of her didn't move, or even look up at her. There, sleeping on some hay that was left a long time ago in the back, was a wounded black hedgehog. He wore a dirty white buttoned up long sleeve shirt that looked a little bloody and tattered with dark brown trousers and black suspenders, black shoes and a brown equally dirty, tattered, and bloody vest. He was laying down on his back with arm down and the other resting on his chest where it looked very red from all the blood that had seeped out and soaked his shirt. His eyes were closed, but had the look of pain on his face. His mouth had a trickle of blood coming out, but part of his face was bloody as well so it might've been a cut lip, or something. Amy looked at the hedgehog more closely to see that his fur did have some blood stains, but also strips. One going down his quills and two on his hands that went up to the tip of his ring fingers.

"Oh my god! Sir?" He looked so helpless and bruised that she waisted no time by drop the rake and rushing to his side. She looked at him closer to see that he had so much cuts and bruises around his body, but the most was his chest that she had her eyes glued to after checking on him, "Sir? Are you alright?" she called out to him as she gently shook his shoulders hoping that she wasn't touching any sores.

The hedgehog could only groan in pain for her answer. It was miraculous how he could sleep while he was struggling. Amy didn't know what to do. She could try to pick him up and take him into her house, but she was afraid of moving him in this state and could possibly make his injuries much worse. But she also didn't want him to be in the stable since it wasn't comfortable where he was sleeping in.

"Sir? ...I'll...I'll go get a doctor to help you!" Even if he had tried to wake up and give her an answer, she was already out the door and off to the village.

* * *

Running as fast as she could, Amy was able to make it to the village entrance where a whole group of people were now standing around. It looked like they were all huddling around the area were Alicia's caravan was stationed at. She couldn't help, but stop to see what was going on since almost all the villagers were huddling around the front of the now damaged wagon. She even noticed a couple of them were tending to the horse that was beside it. Amy feared that something had happened to Alicia, that thought was able to force herself to push past a couple of the onlookers to see what they were looking at. And her eyes widened in horror.

Part of the caravan was damaged completely. The side of it looked like a cannon had fired into it making a large hole in it. Broken wood and objects littered the grass around the wagon, and sadly, one of the things that was in the pile was the picture of Alicia and her husband, completely ripped to shreds and the frame broken in several pieces. But the worst was a body lying in a pool of blood with a white sheet over it to cover up the gruesome bits. Amy dropped to her knees realizing that the body with a bloodied tarp over it was Alicia's body. Her eyes began to fill up with tears, even some of the villagers who didn't know her well, but accepted her kind and nurturing ways were also quietly crying over the body.

Amy began to think of why and how this had happened. She immediately blamed herself for not telling her further to leave the place before this had happened. She told her to leave, but she didn't want to...her eyes slightly widened. Amy quickly remembered what she had said before she left.

_"Actually...I will be leaving tomorrow. I have a husband back home and he's waiting for me to come back."_

_"I know he's waiting for me. I will be with him shortly."_

Alicia somehow realized her fate, but didn't want to leave because she wanted to be with her husband who must've died a long time ago from how she was talking about him that way. She knew her death was coming, but she didn't care, nor put up a fight, possibly. Amy still felt guilty for not trying to get her to leave, or even force her to leave for her own safety, but she also felt happy that her new friend was now up in heaven with the love of her life. Father Brown was by the body while saying a few prayers and telling both her and the villagers to be at peace knowing that another poor soul has once again had met with a terrible fate, but now living happily in the arms of the Lord.

Looking up at him, she could tell that it was the usual speech he would say to those who had suffered like how Alicia did, but it also looked like he was trying to now show how uncomfortable he was. She knew he didn't really like her because of who she was, but it was still nice to see that he would ignore his hate and give the poor girl a proper farewell. After the villagers dismissed themselves to either go about their lives as normal, or continue to mourn, a couple large men came up to the body and began to take care of it by placing it on a flat bed with two poles sticking out and carrying Alicia off with them to possibly be buried in the village cemetery. Amy stayed to talk to Father Brown about what would happen to wreck and who would keep the horse now that it's owner was gone.

"Hmm...well, the gypsy had left a note before her unfortunate demise. But it seemed that it was torn up along with the wreck, sadly." Father Brown spoke while looking at both Amy and the horse.

"I see...well...I have one other stable that the horse could stay in-oh!" Amy's eyes widened now that she had realized the reason why she came down to the village, "Father Brown! There's a wounded hedgehog in my stable and I think he needs a doctor's help! Do you know where he is?"

The pastor gently waved his free hand to her while the other held the holy bible to his side, "Calm down, miss Amy. I'm sorry to hear about the poor soul, but unfortunately the doctor isn't back until this evening."

Amy's eyes widened in fear, "But...I can't move him out of my stable to my house! He's so broken up and bruised I'm afraid that I'll hurt him more!" she looked at him with worry and fear for the poor guy.

"I'm sorry, miss Amy. We would help you if we could, but now that this happened..." he motioned his free hand to the bloodied spot and the massive wreck behind him before turning around to face her, "we won't be able to do much now that the monster has got'n so much worse in a few days. I would help you, but I must check on those who were wounded from being in the line of fire. Please let me know if anything happens to you."

Her eyes stared up into his brown eyes with hurt still, but she knew that the village will be on permanent high alert now that the monster is fully out to kill. She hated to think that the village she had grown to love was almost pushing her away to do their own work and not help out with the wounded. She had to push that thought out of the way now that she has that mission to do. She wiped her eyes before nodding to him. Father Brown smiled sadly to her and lowered himself down to give her a comforting hug. Amy wrapped her arms around him hugging tightly as all the fears and nerves were beginning to get harder and harder to fight as they continued to grow.

The pastor slowly pulled away and gave her a small kiss, something he would do to "lift her spirits" from time to time. It had always given her a bit of hope after the fatherly affection he would sometimes give her. It was nice since she still missed her grandfather very much and missed his comforting ways, "I believe the father is now guiding you to be strong. Make sure you do not let our Lord down as Satan will corrupt you to give up." he smiled to her while gently patting her head.

Amy smiled, but still felt scared for both her home, and the wounded hedgehog. After telling the two to bring he horse to her stables later on, Amy ran back to the house hoping that he hadn't moved himself out and possibly hurt himself further.

* * *

The poor mobian was still laying down where he had left himself, but now his eyes were beginning to open. He looked up at the ceiling of the stable taking notes on how old it looked. The wood panels were still staying up, but looked a bit worn out from over the years along with a bit of rust on the metal and nails and some chipped bark that was peeling off a couple planks and panels. He even noticed a rat, or two scurrying off to the other side of the stable possibly looking for food. The sight of the rat made his pupils shrink to where they now looked like their were demonic eyes. His mouth began to open as his fangs started to grow. He wanted that rat. He wanted something to eat. But he was in too much pain to even move himself.

"Oh! You're awake!" red gleaming eyes that were half open still, slowly turned to the side to see the girl return back. He had heard her voice call out to him, but he was in deep, painful sleep, he couldn't respond to her. But now that she was here again, he could feast on her. He wanted her to come closer so he could attack her. The painful feeling was now out of his mind and sinking his fangs into her neck was all he could think of now. He didn't realize who was walking up to him before he quickly pinned her down in seconds.

Amy made her way back to the stable and rushed in to find him now awake, but looking more confused. Well to her, he did. She was a little happy to see that he was awake, but the question she wanted to ask him was if he was able to help her move himself out and into her house to lay down so she could tend to his wounds before the doctor could check on him. She didn't even realize his eyes were staring intently on her as she made her way over to him. Before she could kneel down, or even say anything, she watched him sit up, then pushed himself towards her making both of them fall back with her now on the floor and him on top of her.

Her eyes widened in horror as she stared up at the hedgehog who was towering over with hunger in his glowing red eyes. Her nightmares were true. There, over her, was the one that was chasing her before, then standing by her like he was her guard. He really was real, but was he the one to kill her, or to protect her like Alicia's predictions? Was he the monster that has killed so many villagers and Alicia? If he was to save her, then why was he over her body looking like he wanted to kill her. His mouth was now open as he panted heavily. She saw his fangs that looked abnormally big. Amy began to quietly cry, she wanted to scream, but was so scared, she couldn't bring herself to do so.

The hedgehog had both her wrists tightly gripped in his hands. He moved both of them up over her head and held them with one hand while the other made its way down to her head before aggressively gripping her quills and forced her head back so her neck was visible to him. Amy let out a cry of pain after he did that as her cries continued. She didn't know what was going on with him, or why he was forcing her to be in this pose. The questions were stopped once she felt him lick her neck hungrily before using his fangs to poke around her skin for a good spot to bite. Her cries were beginning to grow louder and louder now that she thought that it was her time to die. But she didn't want this to end. She didn't want her to end like this. She had to do something, or say something. Before the hedgehog could sink his fangs into her, Amy screamed the first thing and possibly the last thing that came to her mind.

"SHADOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry, no more comments. Enjoy~**

Red eyes shot open. Pupils dilated. His fangs never went through her neck and his body was completely still. Only the sounds of her quiet whimpers and his heavy breathing were heard. Amy's eyes were still closed, and her body was frozen under the intruder's grasp. It seemed that name was able to stop this hedgehog from going any further, but what was he doing? Why was he still on top of her and why did he look like...a monster? The intruder closed, and opened his eyes a couple times as if he was registering the area and what had happened. He slowly sat up enough to see he was pinning a poor girl to the ground and her face looking like she had seen a ghost. He immediately jumped to his feet, then backed away from his victim pressing his back against the wall of the stable. Once she felt his heavy weight off of her, she slowly opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and looked directly at the hedgehog, who continued to pant hard. She could see his fangs were still bare and long, his eyes were still glowing along with a hungering gaze towards her.

Before she could speak, he quickly dashed out of the stable leaving her on the floor. She noticed that he was covering his mouth with his hand and looked like he was in pain. Maybe from the wounds that he had inflicted upon him, but his eyes looked like he was scared. Amy quickly got up and rushed over to the doorway hoping to get his attention. She stopped at the doorway and looked around for him, but she couldn't find any traces of him. Tho she did notice the trail of blood leading out of her stable, through her yard, and out through the gates and into the forest ahead. She had no idea why she would rush after someone who pushed her down and try to hurt her, but her kind nature was pushing her to run off to find him. He looked very wounded and might need some help. Sometimes she hated her ways of helping others when her life might actually be at stake.

Amy stopped just a few trees away from the entrance. She knew better than to rush into the forest blindly. Yet she thought the blood trail was able to lead her to where the injured hedgehog was at. Sadly, the trail only stopped to where she was at much to her dismay. Amy looked around the area hoping to see anything that's red and bloody, but nothing showed up. It was pretty dark for being in the daylight. Amy called out to intruder, "Hello? Please come out! I want to help you!"

She got no reply. She figured as much, but was sad to know that he might be out there suffering without any sort of care for his wounds. Amy looked around for one last time, but she still couldn't find any sort of trace to where the wounded intruder is. She was forced to admit defeat and slowly turned around to head out of the forest. She still had a lot to clean up anyways. On her way out, the black and red cloaked hedgehog was sitting in a tree just a couple feet from where Amy was standing. Luckily, it was high enough for him to hide after he snatched a wandering chipmunk from the forest floor. He had the body of the small critter still in his mouth while he watched her search for him. Part of him wanted to just out with it and show himself to her, but he knew better after he showed himself to the poor girl. For so long, he had kept his secret far away from those around him, but sadly, sometimes doors to anyone's horrible nightmares are bound to be open one way, or another. All he can do now is wait and see what this peculiar woman can do, or say.

* * *

Amy returned back to the village to speak with those who had kept the horse away. Thankfully, they agreed that since she has kept two well known horses back home, the horse that Alicia had owned could go to her. It might've been what that poor girl wanted anyway. She even spoke with one of the men who carried her body off, asking where they had buried her. They told her they buried the body in the cemetery, but on the side where there was a little bit of space available. Amy was sad that they couldn't bring her to her home, or wherever she had cherished in life. But being a quiet one she was, they wouldn't be able to get anything out. It took about three hours for her to clean up the mess back home and make a nice space for the horse to live in. She still felt terrible about not helping that male hedgehog from before, but what really puzzled her was why he had attacked her and...why were his fangs so abnormally long and sharp? Amy had no idea who to ask. Father Brown might scold her for being so childish, the villagers would probably make her as the village crazy lady. Maybe if things were not so severe, they might actually listen...

She brought the horse to his new stable room after she everything was all cleaned up. It took a while for the stallion to realize what had happened and where his mistress is, but Amy will do all she can to make sure Alicia's beloved pet was well cared for. Speaking of which, she went down to the cemetery just after she got everything cleaned up and before she took the horse with her. The graveyard was a bit terrifying to say the least, but Amy didn't seem to care. She did think it was a little scary that age didn't sit well with some of them and a few head stones were leaning to the sides because of how the earth had shifted. Amy had bought flowers just for this one grave. She has given flowers to those who had lost their lives here from that awful monster, but Alicia was special to her. To everyone it seems. Once she made it to Alicia's grave, she noticed tons and tons of flowers were planted right by a small stone the men had used to show where she was buried. They were so kind to share their grieve for her, she may not have been talked down by some villagers, but she was still loved by the few who saw who she was.

Amy walked up to the grave and knelt down on her knees carefully, then placed the flowers down right beside a few others. She looked up to the small stone and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry for not helping you. I wish you luck in the afterlife. And to find your husband so you two could be together forever."

She could only imagine their happy reunion and flying freely in the clouds, if only she could feel the same.. Part of her wishes to be dead and never have a care in the world. Her other half wishes for someone to sweep her off her feet and carry her away from this miserable place and bring her to a more safer land where she can finally be alone with the one she loved. If only fairytales were true..

"Miss Amy?" her head quickly spun around to see Father Brown walking up to her. He was still in his robes, but no bible in hand. Which was curious to her, because he had always carried the bible around with him, "What are you doing out here? You know it is very dangerous to be out alone."

Amy carefully stood up and turned to him after patting down her dress of any grass, and dirt, "I'm sorry, father. But I wanted to wish Alicia luck in the afterlife." she answered with a sweet smile.

Father Brown nodded, "How kind of you. If only that poor girl had never stepped into the village, she would've been safe." he said while looking past the cherry pink female over to the grave. He had a stern glare hidden behind his kind eyes.

"Father..with all do respect. She must've known her fate, and didn't want to leave. She could've, but she dearly missed her husband and wanted to see him again." Amy quietly argued.

The kind man smiled down at her, "You are too kind, miss Amy. If only your grandfather had seen what a wonderful woman you have become." Amy slightly blushed at his compliment making her look away from him to hide her face. He chuckled at her childish ways. "I talked to the doctor who had finally returned. He wanted to see about that figure you said that was in your barn?"

Amy's eyes slightly widened completely forgetting about that guy. She turned back to the paster looking a little nervous, "Father...you don't have to trouble him and I don't want you to be worried anymore, but he had fled into the woods and I couldn't find him." the man nodded.

"I see...I'll let the doctor know of this." He deflected. "I do hope that man is found and treated for his wounds. Is there anything else you would like to tell me about him...?"

Amy looked away before she could answer him. She really wanted to tell him about what he had done to her and if he had known anything about those with larger fangs like his...but she thought before how he might look down upon her with such nonsense and possibly not able to believe her. She even thought that that hedgehog might want his secret to be kept a secret, even if he had almost killed her. She slowly looked back up to him and shook her head, "No...I'm sorry, father." she conceded hoping he wouldn't think she was lying.

Father Brown stared at her with a stern look into her emerald colored eyes. Amy was trembling on the inside, but she didn't want to show that she was slowly breaking. Father Brown didn't like liars, she knew that very well from how much she lied about not wanting to do her chores, or staying home when she should be outside getting fresh air. Amy was like a small child to him. Fortunately, the man nodded as his eyes softens to a gentle stare, "Alright. You best be off, now. I hear that the monster might show up again, but might be for someone special.."

Amy let out a sigh of relief. Might not've been the best thing since she looked so nervous, she could've past out. She smiled up at him easily brushing off the small warning he had said afterwards, "Thank you, father.." she gave him a small head bow, then quickly rushed off passing him as she goes. Unbeknownst to the small flower, Father Brown had quietly sniffed the air as she passed taking in her luscious scent of pine and honey. But that wasn't all he was smelling that made his smile grow bigger.

* * *

It grew darker quickly, too quickly for the village to be ready for another attack. They truly hoped that the monster will finally be filled of it's lust for ravaging the corpses of the deceased and finally leave. Amy was in her home getting some dinner ready before she turns in for the night. The young flower was busy mashing up some herbs in her wooden mortar to put into her flower mix to make some bread for later. She was also busy trying to understand what had happened today. She wanted to have so many questions answered for her, but the outcome might not be great for her. She even wondered why Father Brown asked her about that man. Why did he ask if there was anything else about him? Did he actually know what he was?

She continued to have a mental battle with herself while she finally scooped up the munched up plants and dumped the pile into a wooden carved bowl before she started to mix up the ingredients with a wooden spoon. Her mind was on both her cooking, and her inner fight with her enormous wave of questions. Sadly, it'll all come to an end when all of a sudden, a loud and horrible sound of one of her horses being murdered was heard causing the poor girl to drop her bowl and spoon. The whole mixture of flower, egg and herbs just tumbled to the floor splashing all around her floor and feet making a loud crashing sound.

"Oh god! The horses!" Amy quickly turned away from the bowl and rushed over to the door where a small closet was beside it. She grabbed the knob and opened it almost wanting to rip it open before she dove in and grabbed her metal rake. She had used this before to fend off her chickens from any wolves and foxes, but this time one of her prized horses was getting hurt and she will not stand for that at all. Amy rushed out of the house with a burning rage in her eyes. Those were her grandfather's special horses and she'll be damned if something was hurting it and she'd run away from the fight. After she round the corner to where her barn is, she rushed over to hopefully find whatever was in the barn and to try and scare it off with the rake. It was dark out, but luckily, the moon was able to give her enough light to see who, or what was making her horse cry out in agony.

Amy flung open the large door and held out her rake in a threatening way, "Get out right now, or..." she screamed in anger until her face quickly falls to a horrified look.

There in front of her, with one of her prized horses in it's mouth, was the monster everyone had been talking about. She knew who it was, even though no one was able to live to talk about it, yet it was something those victims had seen for the last time. The monster was a giant bat like creature, it's body was almost as big as the barn, almost ready to break it open if it wanted to. It's back was hunched over with prickly hair going down from it's head to it's crouch. It's wings were enormous, but folded down so it was able to make it into the barn to nab one of the horses. It's face was twisted and snarling, ears were large and pointed and it's fangs were very long and sharp. Enough to bite into one of the horses and hold onto it while the poor animal was riving in agony.

Amy almost fainted at the sight of this thing. Her eyes were wide with terror, tears were forming with both the heartache of her poor horse being eaten and unable to move from her spot. She wanted to save it so badly, but her rake wouldn't do a damn thing to this beast. The monster slowly turned it's head to look at her with the most sickening glare causing the poor girl to whimper. Blood was seeping out of the large holes where it's fangs had pierced through the tough skin from the riving animal. The sight, the smell. The smell of a rotting corpse covered her nose making her cover her mouth to gag. This thing had it's victims peralized with fear, enough for it to just slaughter them into bits. And that was what this monster was ready to do once the stallion was finally released from it's blood soaked maw. Amy was able to finally get her legs to move as the monster started to creep up at it's next victim. She kept her mouth and nose closed while holding the rake up pointing the metal spikes towards whatever the hell this thing was. The monster's mouth slowly turned into a sickening grin. It looked like it was just toying with her, loving the look of fear in the poor girl's eyes.

"RUN!"

A male voice shouted out to her. That voice was able to finally break whatever spell was causing her legs to be glued to the ground and forcing them to take her away from the monster. Amy threw the rake away to her side and fled into the woods as the monster quickly gave chase. She ran like hell into the dark forest while screaming bloody murder for anyone to find her and help her. She didn't want to go into the forest, but her legs were able to finally move, but her brain was on auto pilot forcing her to run into a place where she could get lost easily. The dark didn't help her at all and the frightened female was almost close to falling down each time she tripped over a branch, or two. She could hear the loud screams coming from the monster who was now getting closer and closer to her.

Each step she took, it would get much closer to her. Each tree she past, the tree would just break apart from the trunk, and fall the the ground. Each stone she past, it would just fling it to the side. Nothing will stop this creature from getting what it wants. Amy was slowly losing breath and her voice was straining from screaming. She wanted someone to help her, she wanted to live!

She wanted to live!

She wanted to live!

She wanted to-

Amy's foot finally gave in after sliding under a thick root causing her to fall to the ground crying in pain. Her foot was sprained and she couldn't get up to run anymore. Her escape was futile. Her time had finally come. Amy turned around just to see the monster's glowing eyes and fangs coming straight at her. The monster had finally caught up and immediately jumped up to attack her dead on. It's mouth was wide and fangs ready to pierce her tiny body. Amy let out a shrill cry of terror which might've woken up the village below being so damn loud. Amy quickly covered her eyes ready to feel her body be ripped to shreds from the monster.

...

...

Nothing?

No blood? No skin ripping apart? No body parts being ripped and flung away along with her organs and blood spilt over the ground? Nothing. Only the sound of the monster's cries of anger now away from her along with the familiar sound of the one who had told her to run. Amy slowly opened her eyes wanting to see who had saved her from her fate. The forest was dark, but the moon's light was shown through the trees to illuminate the fight before her. The monster itself was fighting the same hedgehog, the same one who was in the barn just this morning! The male was doing his best to shove the monster away from it's meal which angered the beast. Each swipe of it's large three finger claws, the male would easily jump away and use that time to slash at it's leathery skin with what looked to be a dagger in his hand. Amy could also see both of their fangs bared and hissing at one another, almost like cats. One wants to eat her, the other is defending her. She wanted to stay awake and run away, but her legs were so tired from the long run, and her foot wasn't gonna move without sending a small shock of pain to her leg. All she could do was lie still before she slowly fainted. Ready to finally die in peace.

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. We had a lot of crap going on and I wanted to kinda take a break on this. I know I got a few of you asking to upload the next chapter, but sometimes, real world gets to creators out there like you and me. But as long as you enjoy what you do, you don't have to stop. Just keep going and not try too hard. I'll see if I can get a few more chapters going, but I hope this is okay for you. It was a long chapter to write and I might've missed a few parts here and there from my other two chapters. Plus writing and ****rewriting sucks sometimes. I do hope you like it and I can't wait for your reactions!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh...my head..."

Amy woke up with a nasty headache. She wondered if she had worked too hard, or even slept in a little later than normal. Yet she never slept in since there was much work to be done and she tries her hardest to keep herself going without having to work her to the bone. Tho she couldn't help, but feel like her body was aching all over. Her head, her chest, her lower half, her feet, her arms, her hands, you name it, she can feel it. She moved one hand up off the bed which was covered under her warm blanket...wait...was she sleeping in her bed before? And...why did she feel a wet heavy object on her forehead? She slowly opened her eyes to see the plain old ceiling she had always looked up to every time she either woke up, or went to sleep. It was a little fuzzy since her sight was beginning to come back to normal. Strange...she never felt this way before. Why now?

"Don't move."

Her hand stopped before she could even pry it out of the comfort of the blanket. Her eyes were still opening, but were now looking back and forth trying to find whoever said that. She finally turned her head to the side where the window was. It was bright out so it seemed to be morning right now, but when she slowly turned to the other side, she saw someone sitting in a chair beside her with a book in his lap. Her sight was starting to clear up enough to see the color of the one who spoke up. Black fur. Red stripes. Same clothes as before...it can't be...

Amy's eyes widened as the realization finally hits her. With a lout gasp, she forced herself up in a sitting position and pointed right at the one who had saved her from the monster, "It's you! Your that- !" she immediately fell back onto her bed letting out a loud groan of pain as she felt the nasty cramps in her body.

The hedgehog let out a heavy and annoyed sigh. He knew she would react like that, but did hope she would be smart enough to stay still. "I told you to not move," he spoke again as his ruby colored eyes slightly glared down at the injured girl in front of him. "You took a pretty hard fall when you were running away. Not to mention injuring your foot enough that you'd be off for several days..."

She slowly looked back to him while she was now clutching her head tightly. She didn't even realize that what was on her head was now lying on her lap after she flung her upper body up. Hearing about her foot made her move her injured body part a bit which made her quietly whimper from the small pain that was still lingering from her nasty fall. Her foot was bandaged up pretty well and uncovered so the extra weight of the blanket wouldn't be too much for the healing process. The male reached over and took the wash cloth off her lap, then handed it over to her. She gladly took it since it was helping her headache a bit before. "Your...Your the one who was in my barn," she started as she stared into the eyes that were glaring down at her from before. "That...That monster...my horse! Is it alright? Is it alive? How did you bring me here?"

He held a hand up to stop her from continuing. "Save your voice and only speak a few words at a time." he demanded, softly, but sternly.

Amy was a little ticked off at how he was speaking to her. Who wouldn't be angry when one of their prized horses was being torn up by a ravage monster and almost killed them till some guy came out of no where and fought it off? She wanted answers, but he was right about saving her voice. It did sound a little raspy. Possibly from running away and screaming that night. She quietly groaned as she placed the washcloth back onto her head and started to ask, "Who are you?"

"...Shadow. You called me that before. Remember?" He answered clearly.

At least she got that one right before. Now for question two. "...How long was I asleep?" Shadow looked away from her and out the window beside the bed.

"Probably a day, or two. I wasn't really paying attention." That one really shocked her. Two days and she had been asleep the whole time? Was the long and terror filled running and screaming really made her that exhausted?

"Are you sure? I never slept that long before.." Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"You were being chased by a vampire. Who wouldn't run away from that?" he said it so bluntly, it sounded as if he had talked about this many times in the past, but that word was something she didn't think she would ever hear. It shocked her good, even his face looked and the tone of his voice sounded as if he wasn't lying about it.

Amy had read about vampires before, but they were always been told as if they're a legend, or a bad nightmare told by kids. That monster looked nothing like the pictures she had seen of what a vampire would look like. Those she had seen in books were tall and slender men with a black cloak covering their faces, but only their red eyes shown from the top of their arm which held the cloak up. Their hair was white and either frizzled, or up in a well done look. They had always been rumored as the descendants of the aristocrats, or royalty who had been damned for causing great harm in the past. Were they actually real?

Shadow stared at her a little confused since she hadn't said a word. "You alive?" he asked.

She quickly shook her head after he had brought her back into reality. She really needed to stop staring off into space when she's deep into her thoughts. "Yes.. But are vampires real? That monster who attacked the villagers and...my horse. That was a real vampire?" she answered with another question.

The black and red colored male knew he was gonna be in for a long day of nothing, but history talk. "That's right...as am I."

Amy looked at him confused this time. He was telling her a possible truth, but why would he just out with it and not even thinking of the repercussions. She did have her thoughts about him being a vampire, but she didn't want to believe they were real until she had finally met the monster itself... "I know.." she said quietly as she lowered her eyes down to her hand that was on her chest. "How is my horse? Is he...?" she couldn't find the words, she knew the answer anyway, but wanted to ask.

Shadow shook his head to her question and answered, "It's neck was ripped to shreds. The animal is dead."

It really hurt to realize that the horse her grandfather had cared for till his last breath was dead. She worked so hard to keep him safe and well because of how much both him and his sister were special to her past relative. At least she knew that the poor animal was dead, but also might be in heaven with the one who raised him since he was a small baby colt. Later, she'll need to make a grave and some flowers to put where she'll bury the animal. She wiped away a tear that had slowly fallen out of her eye, then slowly looked back up to him and asked, "Why are you telling me this? Aren't you worried in case someone finds out...?"

He stared at her intently almost making the poor girl afraid at first, but the look he was giving her. He looked like he had wanted to maybe tell her, or anyone of what he is without a possible mob after him. . He answered, "You didn't tell anyone."

Those words struck her inside. "What do you mean...?" Shadow continued

"Remember when I attacked you..and you called out my name? I saw you rush out after you had tried to find me in the forest. You even went to that tall man," His voice grew a bit quieter. He looked down at his hands remembering that time he had almost bit her, the fear she wore when he pinned her down to the floor. He really didn't know why, but he felt so guilty for putting her through that kind of fear.

"Oh..yes." Amy turned her head to the side, "I did go to see him, but I was actually scared of what he would say. Any of the villagers would think I'm crazy.."

Shadow looked back up at her looking a bit upset by her words. "So you didn't tell any of them because of your fears of being ostracized?" he asked.

Amy looked back to him and answered, "Shadow...I also didn't want them to know about what you did. I was scared, yes..but you did't hurt me. You ran away before anything happened."

He looked away again still feeling a little upset. "Just as long as you don't tell anyone still..." He could see her smile a bit from the corner of his eye.

"Why would I when you went out of your way to rescue me?" she mentioned with a small smile. "Grandfather always told me that keeping secrets is not right, but some should be kept if their special."

Shadow turned his head to stare at her for at least a second, or two before he rolled his eyes and turned away again. "Whatever.." he huffed as he looked away again.

"Shadow...how are you a vampire, but I saw that you didn't turn into that monster...?" Amy asked.

_'Here we go..' _Shadow thought. He didn't really want to speak about his "kind", but might as well since she might not ever stop asking him anyways. "...I'm not like him," he answered. "I'm different than that kind. I'm known as an A-type."

Amy looked at him very confused. She didn't know they'er were many types of vampires out there. "A-type?" she repeated.

He nodded and continued after turning around to look at her, "There are three types of vampires. I'm an A-type because I can be like anyone else in the world and need little blood, but also regular food. B-types are those who look like anyone, but live off blood and only blood. The smell of blood will easily entice them more than my kind and would attack without hesitation. Lastly are C-types...they're what that monster and others are..."

The young flower's eyes nervously looked back and forth staring into his red ones. She felt more in fear of her life than she thought. She didn't even realize that there could be those like Shadow who are walking among her, or anyone out there. But the way he spoke of the last type really scared her. "Are they much worse...?"

"C-types are far worse. They interact like normal people, but once night comes, they expand they'er bodies into grotesque forms and hunt for any sort of meal. Which is what that monster was doing for the past several days." Amy's body slowly began to shake. If that vampire is walking around like normal, then who in the world is it? It had to be someone who lived in the village, but there's several people..

"...How did you become a vampire?" Amy asked with a shaky voice.

Shadow's fur frizzled up a bit. That was one of the questions he'd figured she would ask, but he really hoped she wouldn't... "That...is a very hard thing to discuss..." he answered after clearing his throat to clear his mind of any unwanted past to come into his mind. "You need to rest now.."

She watched him grip the book tightly, then stood up from his chair and walk away from the bed and over to a nearby bookshelf full of books she had read and where he had taken it from. She sat up carefully making a small whimper as she pulled herself up and asked, "W-Wait..what about you?"

Shadow turned around to face her and crossed his arms, "Your awake. I don't need to wait around any longer. So I'll be leaving you." he said it so bluntly that she didn't know if he really cared at all that he had waited for two days till she had woken up.

"You sound like you didn't like being here at all. If you didn't like it, then you should've just dropped me off to sleep, or take me to Father Brown instead.." Shadow's face quickly switched to an angered look making her flinch a bit.

"I never said that I didn't like being here. And I wouldn't just leave you after what had happened, nor hand you over to some human priest!" he growled.

Amy felt like her body had shrunk from the tone of his voice. "...I'm sorry..." she whimpered while looking down at her hands that were gripping the blanket tightly.

Great. Now he feels guilty for saying that. Shadow physically slapped his head hard and groaned, not from the small pain afterwards, but just feeling this sort of weird sensation. He didn't know why he was feeling it, but hated seeing her this way which really bugged him more. "...Look...I'm not very good at being "kind", or "caring".." he mumbled while making air quotes with his fingers, "but if it makes you any better...I'll stay to keep you company... Only until you are healed."

She felt happy to hear that she had his company for her to help, but now that she had to deal with a weak foot, how will she be able to work around the place? She was pretty certain that Shadow wouldn't know the way between a rake and a shovel. She did smile and nodded. "Thank you. I should be scared that you are a vampire..and almost tried to bite me before. And I'm still getting over the fact that I have seen the monster finally and my poor horse is dead..," she trailed off making the brooding male roll his eyes at her, "But I'm glad that you'll keep me company till I'm all better. How long do you think it would take for me to be on my feet?"

It took a few minutes for him to count in his head the days she slept and how bad it looked from his lack of medical knowledge. "You've been asleep for two days and your injury looked a little swollen and dark. Not to mention your minor head injury. My guess is that you have possibly a few more days. Maybe a week." She nodded.

"That's good." that one puzzled him a bit while she continued, "Because I have some work that I can show you how to do from the bed. Since I'll be off my foot for the time being, you'll have plenty of chores to do. And some more questions." She smiled sweetly.

His eyes slightly widened at the shock of what he had literally walked right into. He quietly groaned in both anger and misery knowing the hell he'll be put up with for the time being. But who knows? Maybe this would bring something interesting out over the next several days. We'll just have to wait and see...

**Hello everyone. It's been a while, and I hope you had a great Thanksgiving. I did without a selfish grandmother...not going there, but I'm sorry for the long wait. Here it is. Might be short, or not. I also have something in mind for Christmas, but I might try to make it on Wattpad. We'll see. Thank you and goodnight ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

The day went on smoothly...well kinda. Amy wanted so badly to see about her stable and hope to see if her other horse was safe, but Shadow had told her to remain in bed to rest up. He, unfortunately, didn't care for the stable, or her horses. But Amy was very persistent and she actually did make a fuss when she begged and pleaded for him to help her. Shadow was firm with her and demanded her to remain in bed, or he will tie her to the bed frame if she didn't listen. Sadly, Amy did listen to him, but she was pretty sad the whole time. She really wanted to check on her other horse and wanted to give the other a proper burial. Shadow didn't like seeing her this way, it annoyed him greatly. But he was still firm on her to just rest up till the next day, then she could try to walk if she was able to. It was a long and stressful night for the two.

After she had woken up, Amy had asked Shadow for his help, again, with checking the barn and making a small grave for her horse last night and find her other prized animal. Shadow did tell her that she can go if she was able to walk carefully. Amy could walk, but did need something to help her with it. Come to realize that she had kept her grandfather's crafted wooden cane after his death so it was perfect for her to balance her weight on her other foot while giving the injured foot a rest. She remembered how amazed she was at the craftsmanship her grandfather's cane had. The cane was a long, straight pole with a sculpted eagle on the top with what looked to be red stones in the holes where the eyes would be. Her grandfather was very gifted in making his wooden sculptures, but he instead enjoyed the life with his farm animals.

After Shadow had brought the cane to her when asked politely, she made her way out of her room and down the stairs and out the house with her vampire hero following behind her. He didn't show, but he was still making sure she wasn't putting any pressure on her sprained foot. It seemed that this girl was pretty tough to make it out of the house without any help from him, but cleaning the barn will be a tougher job. Amy did notice the kitchen was all cleaned up as she limped on. She remembered that she was making supper for herself when she heard the cries of the horses and just ran out of the house not caring at all about the mess she had made. She didn't say anything, but knew Shadow must've done this to help her out without even asking, which was very sweet of him. She made a mental note to thank him when the mane task is done.

Once they were outside, Amy carefully made her down the steps taking one slow step after another till she reached the soft grass. Shadow still remained behind her, watching her closely as she climbed down before following her around the house once she started limping away to see what the inside of her stable looked like. The sight was awful. One of the stalls that had her murdered horse was covered in it's blood. The wooden structures and hay all covered in blood. Even the name of her horse was covered so she couldn't read the name at all. Her other horse must be out in the fields either too scared to come near the stable, or hopefully hadn't fled and didn't come back. She'll worry about it, now she was looking at her dead horse. The black, furred, prized animal.

"Poor thing...I couldn't protect you at all..." Amy lamented as she limped over to the sprawled out animal still covered in it's blood and a bit of hay from a nearby pile.

Shadow stood in the doorway watching her walk over to the horse while taking in the scene. He remembered being in the stable yesterday before the attack. It sadly didn't look like this, cleaning it up will certainly be a pain. He lowered his eyes towards the moaning female. "That horse was special, wasn't he?"

Amy nodded and replied, "My grandfather raised him since he was a baby colt." she carefully sat down on her knees while being mindful of her injured foot. She placed one hand on the horse's head and gently brushed the once soft fur now sticky from the dried blood. "Before his death, he wanted me to care for them. I loved them equally, but after this...I failed him.." Tears began to slowly seep out of her eyes and down her cheeks as she talked.

The black furred male walked finally took his steps in and made his way over to her before kneeling down beside her. Now that he's seen the horse up close, it looked oddly familiar to him. He has seen the animal before, but only when he was in a crazed, bloodthirsty haze, the second was when that monster had attacked it. Pushing away those thoughts away, Shadow looked up at her and saw that she was silently crying over the dead animal. Inside, he didn't like her this way. He oddly felt the need to just comfort her, but he actually didn't really know how. Never in his life did he ever felt the need to comfort someone, or felt comfort from someone. At least...he thought he didn't.

Shadow slowly moved his hand up and hovered it over the frail, wilted flower's shoulders. He took a few seconds trying to muster up the courage to help...but he just took his hand away and turned his eyes back to the dead animal. "...Look. I know it's bad, and you had a goal to keep the animal alive, but sometimes we can't always keep those we care about safe. All we have to do is just deal with it and move on." he spoke pretty bluntly.

Amy turned her head towards him looking like she could either cry, or get mad at him. She did, however, just smiled a bit and nodded. She did remember how he was with situations like this. "Good try...but thank you." she quietly concurred. He couldn't help, but blush a tiny bit, he turned his head away again to hide his frustration, and his the small red color on his cheeks.

After what little care that was left in the conversation, Amy and Shadow had done their best to clean up the stables to make it like it was before. Shadow, with his surprisingly tough strength, he had managed to carry the horse out of the stables and placed the body where he was instructed to since its where the grave will be. Amy was still inside trying to clean up the floors, and wipe the blood off the walls once she took out a cleaning rag from her dress pocket she had taken from the kitchen, all the while she was still sitting down. She couldn't stand while she worked so she tried her best to help and not sit around to watch. It is her stable and was her horse so she needed to help wether she can, or not. She still had her mind on the white horse that was still missing, but if she left some carrots and other snacks, the stallion might show up if it can. She wasn't able to go off and find it without transport and mentally doubted that Shadow would want to leave on a possible endless search for a missing horse. All she could do is wait and hope for the best.

Once Shadow had returned from carrying the horse, he grabbed a bucket that was beside the open door and walked over to Amy setting it down beside her. "I can clean this up. You still need to rest." he persisted.

Amy looked back up to him and shook her head still smiling, but in her eyes, she was still hurt over the loss of her valued pet. "I'm fine, Shadow. It's my stable, so it's my responsibility to get it cleaned up." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Fine..but if your having issues walking after a while, don't ask for my help." he grunted as he picked up the bucket again and made his way out of the stables to get some water in it.

Amy gave him a pouty glare like a child would do if they were put in time-out, then returned to work letting him leave the small building. She didn't like that he would be this grumpy, but she didn't want to just start berating him to be nicer. Her grandfather would've pulled himself out of his grave, walk up to her, and give her a good smack on her head just for thinking that. It was always his way of telling his granddaughter to do better by smacking either his hand, or his cane on her head. It hurt, but after she owns up to her mistakes, he would give her a gentle pat and smile. She really missed him and wished that one of his horses wasn't taken so soon. It might've had at least five years left of it's life. That poor animal did have a good life with both her and her grandfather so at least the horse did have a good life.

While she continued to shuffle her way around the grounded floors carefully picking up, or brushing away the extra hay that was thrown around during the fight, she brought her mind into another thought, one that she had numerous times. She remembered the nightmares of her running away from a monster, then another when she was being protected by a hedgehog with red eyes from same monster. From what she can remember, Shadow was the one she had possibly seen in her nightmares, but she couldn't ask him about it. It might make him think that she was crazy. Was she? She did remember what Alicia said before her murder, someone out there was watching her and keeping her safe. Right after she said that, Shadow was then introduced to her, in a not so safe way. Then the monster showed up and almost killed her, but Shadow, himself came in and saved her. Was she really going crazy, or was he what Alicia was talking about?

Amy's heavy thoughts were quickly on hold when she turned her head to the doorway to see the said hedgehog coming into the stables with a heavy bucket of water in his hand, and the other held a broom after finding it by the area where he had picked up the bucket. She smiled and said, "Thank you."

Shadow nodded and made his way back over to her, then sat the bucket down carefully without spilling the water. "Figured water would be better than just rubbing the blood off with a dry cloth." he counseled before turning away from her and begin to sweep up the scattered hay from the other side of the room.

"Yeah..your right. But I didn't want to bother you about it, so still. Thank you for doing that for me." All she got was a gruff from behind her. She shrugged her shoulders and dipped still clean rag in the water, then pulled it up and gripped both sides of it before twisting it to squeeze any extra water from the fabric. Once that was done, she began to wipe away any blood that she could. It was actually pretty tough, blood was like glue. It was hard to scrub off, even if she had pushed her weight into her scrubbing.

Shadow swept the hay needles into a small pile, then brushed that pile into the large stack of hay that was in the corner of the room. Luckily, there wasn't much to sweep up, so he had a bit of it to deal with before his next task. It was nice to have a little silence in the room, minus the sounds of sweeping, scrubbing, and the constant noise of chickens outside. Unfortunately, it wasn't gonna be easy to deal with Amy's twenty more questions she had saved up in her head.

"Hey, Shadow? How come you stayed in this village? Don't you have a home somewhere? Maybe a family?" Shadow's body stopped after he had heard the sound of "family". A word he didn't like to hear at all...

"...No. I don't. I came here because...I just wanted to." he answered gruffly.

Amy turned her head around to look over her shoulder at him. She could tell that his body was pretty stiff from where she sat. Maybe that topic was something that she should put a pin on it for a later question. "Alright...um...do you think that monster might come back...?" she asked in a worried tone.

He turned around to face her, his eyes were now in a menacing look that did make the poor girl flinch a little. "If it does, then you run, and I'll fight." he answered truthfully.

"But why fight it? In fact..why did you protect me?" Shadow stared at least a few seconds, which felt like minutes to her. He turned his head away and kept his lips closed. "...Is there something about me that made you fight it to save me?"

"...All you need to know is that I'm here to help you until you are well. After that, I'll be gone." He turned around and went back to sweeping up the needles without another word.

She didn't know why, but Amy's chest felt like it hurt. She felt a pain in her heart to hear his answer, and she didn't know why she felt so sad about it. She turned around and continued her part of the work while trying her best to keep herself from crying. Shadow was busy battling with himself as he worked. He didn't like the answer he gave her, but she didn't need to know why he felt the need to protect her. Something about weak mortal girl was forcing him to be near her at all times, but he can't remember why. Amy made her way down the wall making it as much cleaner as she could. Sadly, some blood spots were still visible, but hopefully in time, the marks will fade. She still wanted to continue her questions, no matter if she will get hurt by his answers, or not.

"Hey...you heard about Alicia, right?" she asked without taking her eyes off her work.

Shadow stopped his movements again to hear the question. "...More, or less. She was killed, right?" Amy nodded.

"Yeah...she was a sweet girl with a heart of gold. She was killed by that monster, I think. But she did tell me a few things about my nightmares."

He looked back at her now confused then frustrated. "Nightmares?" he asked.

Amy stopped her hand from moving as the visions of her horrifying dreams came back into her mind. "Since I moved here, I've been having nightmares. I was running through a black forest with something chasing me. I fall to the ground and turn around to see what looked to be a hedgehog with red eyes and long fangs. I wake up before it could do anything."

Shadow had turned away once he had heard of the being in her nightmares with red eyes and long fangs. His hands held the broom's handle tightly, almost shaking in what might be fear. He remembered when he had almost bit her in the stable yesterday, he didn't need a mirror to see what he looked like to her. He looked exactly like that hedgehog. Could it possibly be him? If so...why did Amy dream of him? Why was it in her dream that he was running after her in his vampiric form?

While he was busy thinking of any possible answers, Amy was still talking about her nightmares without looking back at him. "The next one...I dreamed that I was on the ground and the monster was there. Maybe the same monster that had attacked me and my horse. But another was there. Possibly the same hedgehog, but he was wounded. Yet he stood tall in front of me, protecting me from that "thing"." She finally turned around to see if he was listening, but it looked like he was back to his stiff posture, but his eyes were fixated on his hands that were shaking still. "Shadow?"

He had heard her and her second nightmare, but he still couldn't realize that if he was the one that either attacked her in her dream, and protect her from that monster, then he had to be connected to her. But how could he when he barely knows her? What is it about Amy that he would be in and out of her dreams? It was beginning to hurt him inside. He had a reason to be there, but he can't remember at all! But why?! Did he hit himself so hard he had forgotten his past, or was he made to forget from someone?

"Shadow!"

He was finally brought into reality once he had felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, prompting him to turn his head around to face a weary Amy. She forced herself up onto her feet with the help of her cane and limped over to him to try and coax him out of his inner thoughts. Thankfully it worked, but it did made her worried for him. "Are you okay...?" she asked.

Shadow didn't even realize what he had done. He did want her to rest up, but seeing her struggling to stand even with the cane, he realized that he had forced her to get herself up possibly making her sprain worse. He stared into her green eyes trying to find an answer for her, but all he could do was to brush her hand away and storm out of the stables. He threw the broom aside once he stepped out having it land on the ground beside the house. She didn't follow him, well she couldn't really, but she desperately wanted to. Something was bugging him and it looked like he was actually hurting. She felt so guilty for asking him hard questions and maybe had hurt him from how she described her nightmares. Her foot was beginning to cramp from standing on it for so long, she had to at least rest up before she could return to her cleaning. She quickly and carefully limped back to the house, leaving the broom, bucket, and rag behind. She wanted to rest, but she also wanted to find a place for her to sit and quietly cry from what she had put Shadow into without even realizing it.

Limping inside, Amy made her way over to the living room after stepping into the kitchen. The room was nice small area connected to the kitchen so she just had a few steps to take before she could collapse. She slowly limped towards her hand-made wooden couch with decorative, quilted padding on bot the seat and back of the couch. The same for two extra small chairs on each side of the couch along with a small, wooden table in front of them. She sat down and held her head forward while leaning her weight on her arms that were on her knees. She held the cane tightly in her hands wishing that instead of the cane, it would be her grandfather there to comfort her. A few tears escaped her eyes and down her cheeks onto her hands still clutching the cane with her life. She wanted to apologize to him so much for putting him in that spot. She really wanted to help him, but all she did was just make everything worse...

Her grandfather had always taught her be kind to others and help them, but how could she help this one person who had giving up his life for her safety and even was made to stay by her side till she gets better? All she did was hurt him. She never did help him anyways so why was he helping her when she showed nothing for him...? Amy didn't realize that her body was slowly falling on her side with her head landing on a quilted pillow that was beside her. She kicked up her injured foot to give it some level while the other was still slightly dangling off the side. Amy held the cane tightly in her grasp while clutching her eyes tightly and a soft, shudder escaped her lips. She whispered under her breath a small apology to both her grandfather, and to Shadow...if only they could hear her...

Some time later, Amy was fast asleep after crying herself to sleep. She never realized that she had slept for maybe two, or three hours. But something was happening to her body that made her slowly wake up from her troubled sleep. She couldn't open her eyes in fear of what was going on with her, but she felt warm, gentle hands holding her tightly as her body was being lifted up and carried around. She felt a familiar feeling, like she had been held like this before. The scent of pine from his fur, the soft touch of white chest fur tickling her nose. She felt this before, it was after she had collapsed from running from the monster. Was it really him...? Amy soon felt her body now laying down in what felt to be her bed, it did bring a small smile to her face once she felt the soft feeling of her mattress and pillows underneath her. Then she felt the same gentle hands carefully prying her delicate fingers off the cane and moving it away from her grip to the side of the bed. Warm blankets were then pulled up and over her body to keep her warm while she slept. She wanted to open her eyes so much, but it felt like her eyelids were glued shut. She knew who was standing over her. One last feeling of fingers delicately grazing against her face to brush away some quills that laying on her cheeks. Then the sounds of quiet feet walking away from her bed and out of her room.

Amy finally had the nerve to open her eyes to see him, but once she turned her head to the side, all she saw was his quills and his hand on the doorknob closing the door very carefully so as to not make a loud noise. She wanted to call out to him, but sadly, she didn't have the strength, or even bravery to do so. She was very thankful of him to bring her up to her bed like he did before, but he was actually being very gentle with her. Was he like that before when he brushed her quills away? He was a brooding male with eyes that could kill. She didn't think he could be that kind to her after what she did to him. Maybe it was him forgiving her for her actions. Amy turned her head and closed her eyes again to rest. She'll leave that thought in her head for another time. She was still happy that Shadow was there to help her still and hopefully sometime, she'll return the favor.

**Hey everyone. Long time, I know. But if you read my last update, you would know. I'm helping my mom get a house she wants and working my ass off to get it, but it's hard saving up for money for a very expensive house. Not to rent, but to buy so this is new for all of us. ****Also, I wanted to put my Wattpad name on here. I only have one story, but I'll make more and update as much as I can. My name is AliciaWolf45, and my first story is "Can a Princess Find True Love" Pathetic name, yeah. XD Go and find me and read it please? I just did an update on it so hope you like it and also like this chapter. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Earlier)**

After Shadow had left to cool off, he ran back into the forest where he had ran into after she broke through his monstrous form. He had to find something in order to keep himself from losing control again. He had done it before an deeply regretted his actions because of it. That time, he had forced himself to be rid of his memories in order to carry on through his lonely. undead life. Tho something about what she said about her dreams was starting to tug on his forgotten memories. He was the only one that she knew of who had "long fangs" and "red eyes" from what he can tell. So that figure in her nightmares might've been him, but it angered him greatly because he had no idea why he was attacking, and protecting her. He did save her from that monster, but something forced him to jump in before it could sink it's fangs into her weak body. Why did his body make him leap into action for her, and not the other victims?

After swiping a rabbit that had ran away from the sight of a larger figure, he held the frightened animal in both hands, then dug his fangs into it's back making it cry out in utter pain. He sucked out the blood while feeling the rabbit's body wiggle for a few minutes before falling limp, dead in his hands. He pulled it out of his mouth leaving a bit of blood dripping from the side as he let out a small gasp. He dropped the body to the ground and left it for any larger animal to eat. Shadow hated this his whole life. Feeding off innocent animals to satisfy his needs. He can eat regular food and go outside in the sunlight, but feeding off blood made him feel like a monster. Maybe that might've been what she saw in him before. Amy did look utterly terrified of his vampiric form before, yet once she saw who he was outside, she was much nicer and friendlier. Something he had once before...he had lost it and now feared that with Amy in his life, he might hurt another caring person again.

Shadow stepped out of the forest and made his way back to the barn. He made sure to wipe away the blood from his chin so he wouldn't scare her. Once he looked inside to see no pink woman in sight, his mind started to race to any possible worries. He kept himself calm, but feared that something might've happened to her while he was away for a little bit. After rushing back to the house, he ran inside only to slide to a stop on the wooden floorboard once he saw the pink hedgehog he was looking for. Amy was lying on the couch asleep with a sad expression so it looked like she had cried herself to sleep. Seeing that made his heart ache a bit. He didn't like to feel too much emotion for anyone so he wouldn't get too attached, but this girl was changing him slowly than he realized.

He walked quietly over to her and carefully slipped his hands under her body before lifting her up into his arms. She really wasn't that heavy at all. He may be strong because of his vampiric side, yet Amy's body was light enough that she could be held without worry from anyone. He carried her away from the couch and up the stairs as he slowly took each step at a time while trying to be as quiet as he can be. Once he was able to reach the top, he carried her to the door to her bedroom, happy to see that she didn't shut it all the way. After a light kick to push it open, Shadow went over to her bed and gently laid her down, then pulled the blanket over her body. He carefully pried her fingers off the cane that he had forgotten she still held. Then he laid it beside her so she can grab it once she wakes up again. Looking back at her, he couldn't help, but feel attached. Something he had tried his hardest not to be in case he doesn't attack them someday. Amy looked so frail and innocent, he would feel completely awful if he had anything to do with her murder. Thinking of her crimson blood on his hands, and even his mouth was able to pull himself away from any sort of attachment he feels. Not again. Not again...

With one small gesture by brushing his fingers against her cheek to push away a bit of her quills, he pulled himself away from the bed, and out of the room. He made sure to be as slow as he can to close the door behind him, not even realizing that the wilted rose was able to open her eyes just before the door closed.

* * *

The day rolled on by like normal after that little fighting bit. Amy had woken up again to the night sky at her window. It was a cloudless night so the stars were out. It looked beautiful from out of her window, but it was more special to see the stars outside of her house where its more open to see the whole sky. Thinking back from earlier, she wondered how Shadow was doing after she had went back inside. She felt bad for leaving him alone after she had fallen asleep again, but also thinking back to how he had carried her up and tucked her in. It was a very sweet gesture from him, even though he can be a brute at times. She'll need to thank him once she had gotten herself up and ready to try and finish her cleaning.

Amy carefully got out of bed after throwing the blanket off and sitting up slowly. She grabbed her cane that was still beside her, then stood up and limped over towards her door. Once she opened it, a delicious smell flew into her nostrils making her smile with glee. It smelled like cooked fish and vegetables, something she hadn't had for a long time. Amy made her way to the stairs and stared her way down to see what, or who was making that wonderful smell. Shadow was in the kitchen, in front of the sink with his back turned to her as she landed at the bottom. On the table held a great dinner for two. There was a woven basket of sliced bread and butter beside it, a plate full of steamed broccoli, and carrots, and the last was a larger plate of salmon, cooked, cut, and served perfectly. She had never knew that Shadow could actually make something so good!

He didn't move to look at her since he could hear her walking down the stairs. He was still busy rinsing off the pan he had used to cook the meal, which was also very generous of him to do so from her. "Sit down. I hope you like salmon." he spoke.

"Shadow...you made all this?" Amy gawked as she limped over to her chair that was across from the seat he was going to take, "It looks and smell so good!"

He placed the clean pan down on a small towel for it to dry, then turned around after grabbing another towel to dry his wet hands. "I may drink blood, but I can also eat regular food like I told you. I can cook just as good as the next person." concurred. He dropped the towel down on the counter, then made his way over to his side before pulling out the chair to sit down.

Amy pulled her chair out, then sat down carefully. She placed her cane beside her by leaning it against the table's edge. Then used her strength to pull herself closer to the table. Even from up close, the food looked amazing, too amazing to even eat. "I tried my hardest to create a good salmon, but fish is not really my specialty." she joked while picking up her folded napkin and spreading it out for it to lay on her lap.

Shadow shuffled himself to the table, then reached to his side a bit to pick up the woven basket and took out one slice of bread. "If you like it, then maybe I'll teach you sometime.." he placed the basket down after putting the bread down on his plate, then reached again to pick up the plate of veggies.

"Really? I'd love that very much!" Amy smiled gleefully as she reached over and picked up the plate of salmon and scooted it over to her so she could use her fork and stab at least two good size servings, then placed them on her plate, "I'm only well known for my bread making and sometimes I like to make pot pie at the most."

"I never tried pot pie. I heard its delicious." Shadow wondered now pushing the plate of veggies away from him and reaching over for the plate of salmon after she pushed the plate towards him to serve.

"It really is. My grandfather has a bunch of recipes from my grandmother. Maybe tomorrow, I'll go into town and pick up a few ingredients." Shadow shook his head.

"You can't move anymore than you already had today." he scolded, "I warned you to be careful, but you ended up tiring yourself out a few hours ago."

Amy sighed knowing what he said is true, but she didn't like staying in the house for too long, or even walk a few feet before stopping for the day. "I understand. But I was okay today. I just needed to grow a bit more stronger to walk more."

He rolled his eyes. "No moving until you are better." he objected and gave her a stern look telling her to just drop the subject for now. She did see the look and wanted to protest, but she knew she was loosing the battle so she stopped herself from saying anything.

"Alright...but I also want to at least thank you for..what you did for me earlier." she said. Her cheeks stared to feel a little hot as a small red color was formed.

Shadow stopped his movements for a second realizing what she had meant. His cheeks were red as well, but his blush looked more bigger from embarrassment. "You..." he couldn't finish, but Amy smiled and nodded.

"I felt someone carry me and I didn't want to open my eyes because I was a little worried of who it might've been. But after seeing you leave the room, I felt more...relaxed. So..thank you for helping me earlier." He nodded now looking down at his full plate, unable to make eye contact with her this time.

"...You're welcome. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable on that couch. Figured your bed would be more better."

"It was." she giggled. She picked up the plate of veggies and piled a good serving on her plate, then placed it back where it was. She picked up her fork again and knife, then carefully cut a normal, size piece, "The inside looks really tender and well done. I really have a hard time knowing if the fish is cooked all the way. I mostly burn them when I try to make them."

"It's normal to burn them if you're not able to understand, but it's also easy to see if it's well cooked." Shadow instructed while cutting a piece of the fish he had placed on his plate, then eats it.

Amy placed the cut piece in her mouth, her eyes widened slightly as a rich and salty flavor of the seasoned meat flooded her mouth. She chewed slowly wanting to savor every bite before she could swallow it. Her grandfather had made a very delicious fish stew before and used the salmon with it after her grandmother had brought it from the lake a few houses from hers. He used possibly the same spices Shadow had made and it tasted almost like his cooked fish, but much more delectable. "Shadow..this is very good!" she praised now doing her best to not stuff her face knowing it was very impolite.

Shadow smiled a bit feeling a bit proud that she liked his cooking. It was the first time she ate something he made so he was a little happy knowing that he wasn't all bad to her. "Thank you. I found some spices in your pantry and wanted to try them out."

"Grandfather always did like making his own spices. He wasn't into anything anyone makes so he wanted to make his own. You might've found some that I had stored away for a good meal, so I'm glad you used them. There very good when adding them to the meat." He nodded.

"I did see some of them in special jars. I didn't know if it was alright for me to use them, but I'm glad your grandfather was very wise in his cooking."

"Yes. Grandmother loved cooking, too, but she was more into baking bread and cakes. Grandfather certainly loved cooking what he can find in cookbooks."

Shadow nodded again, and continued to eat his meal. Amy was still stuffing good size portions into her mouth still relishing the taste of the good salmon. "Amy...about your grandfather." Shadow spoke making her look up from her plate, "Where is he? Your grandmother, your parents?"

Amy slowly placed her fork down knowing that this question was gonna be coming up sometime. "Well...my grandmother passed ten years ago so my grandfather was the only one that lived here by himself. I stayed with my parents till past five years ago and lived in the home where I was birthed. But once I found out that my grandfather had the will made for me only, I decided to move here. This is the beginning of my second year living in this village and even though I hear about that awful monster, I still believe that this place is very peaceful once the killing spree is finally over."

"And...these...nightmares. When did they all start...?" Shadow asked still feeling uneasy about them from earlier.

She was a bit worried about his reaction again since he didn't seem to like how she explained what her nightmares were. "Well...they started once I moved here. I never had any until I moved here. I don't know why, but...there is a reason for them, I think."

"A reason?" she nodded.

"Remember that girl, Alicia? She said that there was someone out there looking out for me and is the reason why that monster never attacked my home, or me." she could see the uneasy look he was giving off while she continued, it looked as tho he had something he was hiding from her, "She said that...he was there to protect me from something bad. She couldn't tell what it was, but I'm sure it might've been that monster from before..."

Shadow kept his eyes on his half eaten slice of fish. He didn't want to look up to her in fear of what she would look like after he tries his best to explain his side of the story. Amy kept her eyes glued onto her hero. She was a little worried of what he might say, she didn't know if this guy is what Alicia had predicted, or might've been the monster that she was running from, and that other beast was just something that came out of now where and attacked her. So many thoughts of what if's, and strange ideas of who Shadow might really be. He was a very secretive person, so hopefully she might be able to get somethings out of him like she had tried before.

"...Let's..Let's just say that there is a very good reason why I have returned to this place." Shadow began still keeping his eyes on his plate, "I don't know how to explain why, and I'm even struggling myself to know the reasons behind it."

"Struggling...?" Amy asked.

"I'm struggling with a small case of amnesia. I don't remember parts of my life because of what I have done. But I'm here because something inside forced me to return. Once I have arrived, I found you in this house that I actually feel strangely attached to. I kept my eyes on you ever since you moved here and made sure to keep you from any harm."

Amy was happy to know that even tho he had been stalking her from some time, it was nice that he was keeping her from any sort of harm. Tho, the stalking is pretty creepy.. "So once the monster started it's attack on the village, you were around to protect me?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I didn't feel like any of the other villagers needed my assistance since they knew what they were getting themselves into, but part of me didn't want to leave your house. I kept my eyes on this house while searching for that beast, but thankfully for the whole year, it never attacked for some reason."

"Because it sensed another vampire?" Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"We do know inside us that a vampire is close, so what you said might be a possibility."

Amy nodded and cut off another slice of the fish before eating it. She stayed quiet for a few, very slow, and very awkward minutes till she swallowed her piece. "...Well..whatever it is that you have come here for, I hope you will be able to remember your past. Thank you for keeping me and my home safe." she smiled, "This place is actually my treasured home. Grandfather was a very special person and it really hurt to hear that he had passed so suddenly. No one knew why, but I'm glad I came back. I missed this house and I don't want to ever leave it again."

Shadow finally looked up from his plate. His eyes slightly widened once he noticed a faint, but happy smile across her face. She looked hurt, but also looked so calm. He felt something inside that was throbbing, it couldn't be his heart. His heart was dead after all, but something felt like it was beating like a heartbeat. Was Amy doing something to him? He did not want to be anywhere close with her. He wanted to stay as far away from her as possible, but something about this girl was pulling at his strings, wanting him to be close to just hold her again.

"...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it about the house all of a sudden. I just miss my grandfather very much." Amy apologized wiping away a small tear that escaped her eye, "He wouldn't want me, or anyone crying because of his death."

"...He must've been a nice gentleman while he was alive." Shadow wondered now finally able to move his hands so he could eat again.

Amy nodded now with a more happier smile. "That's right. He was very polite, but did have a stubborn side to him. If you were in trouble, he'd give you a good wack on your head with this cane." she giggled while pointing at the cane beside her.

Shadow didn't really laugh, or smile at her story about him, but he was intrigued at how his past punishments were to people. "I see. Nice, but sometimes stern with others, right?" Amy nodded again.

"That's correct. He really did enjoy spending time here out in the outdoors and the people around here. I'm actually glad that he is gone.." He was a little taken back from that last comment.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

Amy shook her head quickly while holding up one hand and waved it around. "No no! not in a bad way at all! I'm just saying that I'm glad he is gone because that monster began it's attacks long after he had died. If he was still around, he might've been in more danger than before. I'd be so miserable if he was murdered by that beast if he was still around."

"...Well...he's in a better place so you don't have to worry about it any longer. Tho I think you should leave as well. Once your ready to move better, that is."

The young lady sighed and nodded sadly. "I know. I should've left possibly the first month that monster had attacked. But I just don't want to leave this house. I love this place and I really want to at least stay for as long as I can. It may be selfish of me...but I actually have nowhere to go if I ever did leave."

He didn't know what to say to that. She seemed comfortable here, except that vampire monster was still on the loose, but he had to admit that if there were no attacks, then this place was a very nice and calming village to stay and relax. He felt a little sad for her since she had no where to go, including that she and everyone around were in danger. If only he knew who that beast was and put a stop to it. He had seen it up close a few times, and when he had saved her, but he never found out where that beast hid to transform back to normal in the morning. He'll need to be on a higher alert so nothing could happen to Amy again. Amy kept her mouth closed, except when she was still eating, but wanted to at least leave that conversation alone for now. She still could tell that he was uneasy about the topic, yet she was a little happy to hear a bit more out of him than she had before. At least one good thing came out of it, now she just needed to let him open up a little more to her. If only she knew that he was trying his hardest to pull himself away from her.

* * *

The next morning came quickly and Amy and Shadow were inside getting ready to start the chores. Well, Shadow was getting ready, of course. He didn't want her to move, or carry anything heavier so he kept her inside while he was out doing what she had told him. Amy gave him a small list of things she does every morning, much to his dismay. But he sucked it up and went out to start them for her while she tended the house. Even though she was told to rest her leg, she felt guilty for making Shadow work while she would rest up on the couch, or bed. Instead, Amy decided to clean around the kitchen some more from last night. After they finished their meals, Shadow made sure to clean up the plates while Amy did her best to carry the empty ones from the table over to the sink.

She began to wipe down the counters, and the table before moving towards a small closet by the door, then took out a small broom after opening it. It was hard to move the broom with one hand while gripping the cane with the other, but she still managed to move just fine. Shadow on the other hand, didn't seem to like the farm life at all. He made sure feed the chickens, even if they ran away from him once he had stepped closer to the pen. Then easily drawn out the water from the fountain after at least two hard pushes on the leaver. For Amy, she needed to struggle a bit to get the fountain to work, but with his strength, Shadow was able to get the water out much quicker. He placed a bucket underneath before he started and watched the water pour in to it and splash a bit onto his feet. He ignored it for now since it was only a little bit of the water that dripped onto his boots.

Once he was finished, he carried the bucket over towards the trough where Amy had instructed him to, and dumped the water into one side of it. He made sure to leave enough for the only living horse that survived the attack, but it was still out there somewhere in the wild. Amy hoped that someday, her horse will return, but did ask Shadow to put some food out so it knows it's way back home and had some food to eat once it returns. After moving over towards the shed full of hay, he picked up the muck fork and stabbed the pile, easily picking up a good pile before distributing it in the other trough. Now the horse had water and hay incase it ever came back.

Speaking of the hours, Shadow made his way over to the now cleaned up stable. It was still a work in progress, but after putting Amy to bed, he went back out and finished both his and her job so she didn't need to work too hard to help. He'll need to patch up a parts with extra wood and nails, but at least it looked a little better. He had also made sure to bury her other horse right beside the stable. He didn't ask where she wanted it, but decided to just burry the animal beside it's home. The grave was neatly made with a broken piece of wood he had found lying around in the hay shed and used it as a grave stone for the horse. He hadn't shown Amy yet, but later he'll bring her out to see it. If only he came back in time to save that animal from the monster...

**(Two nights ago)**

Shadow had remained hidden in the forest after Amy had found him. He made sure to keep himself out of sight so she didn't see him at all, but wanted to at least be a bit closer to her place. Once Amy had left to find any help, he decided to follow her. He made sure to stay in the shadows so both Amy and anyone else won't find him. He was quick enough to zip by unnoticed by anyone. If they tried, he'd be gone so they would only think it was their imagination, or something.  
Once Shadow had found Amy, he noticed that she was talking with a few villagers that were talking about that gypsy's death. He heard that Amy wanted to care for the horse that used to be the angel wolf's pet. She was happy to hear that the horse will now be hers to take care of.

He watched her lead the horse back to her house while he was still following her and watched her tend to the animal, making sure that it was perfectly safe after that ordeal. The horse was a little shaken up since it was in a new place, and it's mistress was no where in sight. But Amy was calm and patient with it. Shadow slowly felt something inside him. Something that seemed to spark once he had saw those green eyes up close. He felt terrible for pouncing on her and almost taking a big bite of her neck, but seeing how relaxed she is now...it's like she had easily forgotten about him. He didn't know wether to be thankful, or a little hurt by that thought. Once Amy made sure the horse was perfectly safe, she made her way back out as he took off to follow her again.

After some minutes have passed, Amy made her way to the cemetery where those men had instructed her before. He watched her walk up to a small, newly made grave of what seemed to be that wolf's grave. It was flooded with flowers from some of the villagers, but Amy seemed to smile at that. She sat down and placed the flowers right near the stone. While watching, Shadow perched himself in a tall tree so he was close enough to not be seen, but able to overhear her speak. "I'm sorry for not helping you. I wish you luck in the afterlife. And to find you're husband so you two could be together forever." is what he heard from her. He did feel a little bad for both Amy and the dead girl, but decided to leave it at that. Tho he did feel like he wanted to go over and at least comfort her the best way he could. But his thought of possible actions had suddenly stopped once he saw the priest coming up to her.

That damn human... He didn't know why, but something about this guy was sending very weird and awful vibes. Shadow did not like how easily relaxed this human was to Amy. He hated seeing how he smiled down at her, it looked fake to him. Amy spun around and started to talk to him. He ignored a bit of their conversation till he heard him tell her that he had a doctor waiting to see him. Shadow's eyes slightly widened at the thought of Amy telling them about him and what he had done to her earlier. But to his utter shock, she had told him to not bring the doctor over and even said nothing about the attack. Was he seriously hearing her? Amy could've said something about his attack, but she didn't. Was she protecting him?

Listening closely to their discussion a little more till she excused herself from him. Shadow watched as she walked past the priest and headed out of the cemetery. Before he left to follow her again, he could tell that something was up with this human. He was smiling a weird grin, something that turned his stomach a bit just by seeing that grin. He shook it off and left so he could catch up to Amy, but did kept that priest's face in his mind to wonder what on earth that bastard was thinking of. After some time later, Amy was in her house cooking up something for dinner while he was still outside watching the sky turn darker and darker. He was laying on a steady branch with his arms back and under his head for support as he counted a few stars that still shown through the tree tops. It was very calming to just stay outside, listening to the quiet breeze and a few wolfs in the distance howling towards the moon. He did like spending time outside, but he didn't mind if he could find a place with a bed instead of a just a tree, or a pile of leaves.

Shadow's mind stopped suddenly once he heard a sound from the stable to his side. He sat up on the branch and dropped down to his feet before walking out into the open to see what the deal was. He noticed that the new horse Amy had placed inside seemed very frazzled and was trying to push itself out of it's stable room. He looked over to the window and saw that Amy was easily distracted by her food making to realize what was going on. Shadow didn't really know what to do, but if he let it continue, the horse might do something drastic and would possibly hurt itself. It might be a bad mistake, but he didn't seem to know any other way to stop it from thrashing around. Shadow carefully zipped by the window making sure his silhouette wasn't showing through the light that was shining through the glass. He ran inside the stable and rushed over to the horse ignoring the other two behind him.

"Easy! Easy!" he spoke up while trying to sound loud, but quiet at the same time. Like a loud whisper.

The horse didn't seem to listen and continued to whip it's head around back and forth trying to escape. Shadow couldn't stop the animal that way, so instead, he grabbed the hook that held the door closed and turned it to open. Once it was just barely opening, the horse pushed itself into Shadow making him stumble a bit back from the harsh shove, then galloped out of the stable. He pushed the door away and stood up with a small groan from his mouth. That damn animal hit his chest pretty hard when bolting out of the stable. Shadow cursed under his breath seeing that the horse Amy had brought was now out there running away from something. The other two just stared at him, like they were confused of why that other new horse just ran out like that. Shadow ran out of the stable after taking a few seconds to process what had just happened, he stopped right at the doorway and looked back and forth to see where the horse had ran off to. He noticed that some footprints were leading him into the forest, which might not be a good idea for the animal.

Without thinking, he ran off back into the forest to find the runaway horse in hopes that a wolf, or a bear hadn't found it first. He cursed under his breath at himself for doing something so foolish. He really didn't know why he wanted to help the animal, but Amy seemed to feel happy to have another addition to her family, that might've been the reason why he started to search for that damn animal. He would've let it run off and have it mauled by a predator, but just imagining the look of sadness on that poor girl's face was able to at least try his hardest for her. It was dark, but luckily the moon was out to give him a bit of light from the tree tops. No sign of the horse at all, not even a sound of it's galloping, or even it's frightened neighs. But what he did hear was an ear-piercing scream from behind him.

Shadow slid to a stop, turned around, and rushed back to the where he had heard that noise. He knew where it was coming from and from the sound of that cry, Amy might be able to hear it more easily. The thought of something harming the other animals causing the girl to come out and see was what fueled the energy in his legs to run faster. Once he ran out of the opening, he didn't even realize that he had ran around in circles till he popped out and was right on the side of the house. He rushed around the side till he stopped right in front of her porch. He could see clearly from several feet away from him where the stable was. Amy was outside, in the stable, with a weapon in her hand. Right in front of her was the beast. This beast was definitely the rumored C-type vampire he had heard about, one he had been hunting for since he had came.

Amy was just standing there doing nothing while the monster dropped the now dead horse he had heard it's cry from. He was still a bit far away from her to pull her out of the way. The monster was now ready to pounce and he needed to get her to move. "RUN" he shouted out as loud as he can to break the poor girl's stance. Thankfully, that did the trick, Amy ran right out of the stable as the monster started it's chase after her. Shadow waisted no time himself and ran right after them. He ignored the horse he let out and was searching for, and the dead one in the stable. His main focus was finding and getting her out of danger. He was also thankful for Amy's foolish ways of helping her. No one even knew that she was in danger, and even if they did, they might not be able to go in and find her.

Shadow's movements were much quicker and because of his better hearing, he was able to pin point where Amy was running from the sounds of her screams. It sounded like he was getting closer and closer to where she and the monster was. He could definitely hear it's monstrous roars while chasing the poor girl till they both heard the sound of a body fall to the ground. He didn't know if she was dead, or alive from that sound, but ran so fast, he almost felt a nasty cramp in his calves. Once he was able to see clearly in front of him, just a couple trees away from him, he saw that she did fell and was unable to get up with the monster leaping into the air aiming right at her. One final scream was able to turn himself back into his vampiric side she had seen and charged right at the beast. He leaped up and plowed his body right into it sending both flying towards the ground.

He leaped off the monster before it could reach up and bite him. He landed on the ground and slipped his hand into his boot to take out a dagger he had hidden away now ready to use it at the monster. The beast started to charge at Shadow swiping it's claws at him, but he was much too quick by jumping back and forth each time it swings. His fangs were bare and a loud hiss was heard from his mouth possibly scaring the girl who was watching the fight from a few feet away. The beast was now trying to run back over to Amy, but Shadow was quick again and pushed his body against the beast shoving him away with enough strength he could muster. It was larger, but he was able to fight it as much as he can to protect her. After a few more minutes of slashing, hissing, and biting, the monster finally gave up knowing that it was time to find something else to feed since this bastard wasn't going to share.

Shadow watched with anger in his eyes as the monster fled the scene getting more deeper and deeper into the forest. After knowing that the coast was clear, he took in a few more heavier breaths in and out to calm himself down so he doesn't do anything more drastic. He stuffed the dagger into his boot again, then turned around to see that Amy had fainted. Possibly from the run, or shock. He walked over to her side, then knelt down to inspect if that "thing" ever did anything to her. She only had a small sprain on her foot pretty badly to make it swell up a bit. A few cuts from the trees, nothing too bad, thankfully. Shadow carefully scooped her up into his arms making her groan a bit in her sleep. He looked down at her face to see if she was going to wake up from him picking her up, but it looked like she was completely out of it. Knowing that he'll need to be by her side till she wakes up made him groan a bit, but shook off any annoying thoughts that came to mind. He got her into this mess somehow, he'll try to get help her as best as he can for now. With that, he stared his way back to the house keeping a close eye on his surroundings, and a good hold on her so he wouldn't let her fall. This girl was really doing something to him to make him go out and fight for her safety...

* * *

Shadow shook his head a bit after remembering that time he had saved her life. He never did found the runaway horse so it might be lingering around the forest, or possibly eaten by the monster, or any other animal. Amy seemed to have forgotten about that horse, so he might need to keep it a small secret till he could think of a way to tell her the truth, or just leave it as it is. He did feel a bit bad for letting it loose, but if he hadn't, it might've been another meal for that vampire. Just like the other horse that ran away, maybe that other one would come back, too. He could only hope for Amy's sake that is. After walking back into the stable to check for any other bits he needed to clean up, Shadow heard a small sound of a gate being open from outside. His body began to freeze up once he had smelled a familiar scent he really didn't want to have poison his nose.

He walked out of the stable still holding the muck fork in hand for a good weapon, his eyes glared slightly to see that damn priest was at the gate of Amy's house. He was opening the door to the gate so he could walk right in without even asking permission. Shadow really didn't like him being around her, and he did not like him stepping onto her property this way. Gripping the fork in his hand, he made his way over to the human pretty quickly to stand in front of him, stopping the man from going any further. Father Brown stopped in his tracks and looked down at the black furred hedgehog. He was a bit surprised at first, but changed it to a small smile. Tho from what Shadow could easily tell, it looked like his smile was hiding something.

"I'm sorry, but could you step aside, my child?" he asked politely while gripping the bible in his hands tightly.

Shadow glared angrily at him. "Sorry. If your here to see Amy, she's busy right now..." he growled lowly. It didn't seem to scare him at all which surprised him.

Father Brown only chuckled at his attempt to scare him. "I see, but I haven't seen her for a day, or two. I wanted to at least check if she was alright." Shadow stood firm and shook his head.

"I said she's busy..."

Father Brown seemed to be growing a bit impatient with this mobian. He really didn't like dealing with unruly people like him, but decided to try and at least brush the situation over his shoulder. "My dear boy. I'm just wanting a small visit. I won't be long, I only wish to see her. Many of the villagers have been worried about he as well. I decided to check on her for them."

Shadow was about to speak up again, but the human's eyes seemed to be glaring back at him. His smile was now more twisted and he could almost see a bit of his fangs poking out from behind his bottom lip. "My dear boy...I hope you don't mind that I only want to see her... Now let me pass, or I will not be too happy..." he threatened.

Something was very off about this priest. No priest would be this way towards anyone. The few he had seen before, they were kind and patient with some people. Father Brown was giving him all sorts of bad vibes, enough for him to keep him far, far away from Amy as possible. He stood firm and almost showed his fangs back now getting more and more furious by the second. "Leave...now." he ordered.

The human didn't seem to care at all. In fact, it only enlightened the priest more. Father Brown chuckled lowly and slowly lowered his head down a bit as he bent over to be a bit more closer to Shadow. His voice was quiet so only he could hear him. "I wouldn't be so cocky now...vampire.."

Shadow's eyes widened in utter shock. How the fuck could this guy know of him as a vampire? He never showed himself to anyone except Amy, but that was on pure accident and she never told anyone about himself. He knew that a vampire, A, B, and C could tell where another of their brethren were around easily by either sensing their presence, or even their smell. He could smell a bit of pine and sap on him, but that was it. How could Father Brown know who he really was?

"Shadow..?"

**I'm gonna see if I can try to make some chapters more longer than normal. I sometimes don't like making my stories too long, so I might try to make them shorter by making longer chapters. So it's a new start. **


End file.
